I Need Energy Drinks, Shoelaces, and A Love Life
by XxHatexLovexX
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru's old childhood friend has just moved back from Italy. This is a Hikaru x OC love story, and I hope you all enjoy this and get your fix of the Hitachiin brothers all at once! Reviews are loved!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Bio----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Name: **__Vitalia Forte (First, Last)_

_**Gender: **__Female_

_**Age: **__16_

_**Heritage: **__Both her father and her mother are pure blood Italian's. She also speaks in Italian when she either is frustrated, confused, angry, or upset about something. Also she cusses a lot in Italian out of habit. So she is very fluent in it, having lived in Italy for years._

_**Grade: **__First Year (Japanese High School Grading)_

_**Eyes: **__Olive Green_

_**Hair: **__Short, Wavy, Black. She has her hair parted to the right with longish bangs._

_**Skin Tone: **__Pale ivory skin with a single freckle just below her left eye._

_**Personality: **__Stubborn, independent, loyal, fun, a good sense of humor, sarcastic at times, a very strong girl (mentally and emotionally). Also takes a while for her to trust others and make friends._

_**Zodiac: **__Scorpio_

_**Hobbies: **__Music, Writing Songs, and Singing_

_**Best Classes: **__Foreign Language, Music, and Modern Japanese_

_**Worst Classes: **__Math, Science, and Japanese Lit._

_**Family: **__Her Mother, Father, and younger sisters are currently living in Italy, while Vitalia stays with her older brother in Japan so she can attend Ouran High School._

_Her younger twin sisters, Talli and Calli, are both 12 years old, and her older brother, Kobe, is 21 and graduated from high school. Her mother is an architect and a professional interior designer, while her father owns a well known shoe company. Although they are both very well known in Italy, their business is beginning to fail due to a stock market drop there. Her 21 year old brother, Kobe, is a Italian chief, that owns his own restaurant in the 'wealthy' part of Japan._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 1**__**: **  
_

I ran down the halls of Ouran.  
Sprinting toward the Third Music Room, with my heavy backpack in tow, unopened 'Monster' energy drink in hand, and a crinkled and slightly torn poster in the other hand.

"Hey! You Guy's Won't Believe What I Just Found Out!!" I yelled, bursting open the double doors of the Host Club, breathless from the run across the school and a grin spread across my face.

All eyes fell on me as I realized the host club was still open and full... not that I cared anyways.

"Welcome Vitalia [Vi-TAH-lee-ah]! How are you this fine evening?" Tamaki greeted me in his normal over dramatic fashion that all the other girls seemed to adore. "Have you come to perform another of your enchanting melodies my lovely daughter?"

Ignoring about half of what he said I just said 'Hi Tamaki' and continued pushing my way past him. "Hey Hikaru! Kaoru! Guess what I found on 'Bonus Track's' bulletin board today?!" My excitement causing me to practically scream it. 'Bonus Track' is an old vintage looking music store. I have a part time job there, and it is like a haven to me. Music was, after all, one of my great obsessions. The bulletin board was a wall length cork covered area where things like new CD releases, concerts, local bands, etc. posted new updates, flyers, and ads.

I scanned around the room to see what table Hikaru and Kaoru were at today. "Oh Vita-kun! Over Here.", they both chorused, each of the raise a hand so I could see them. Today they were at the table at the far left side of the room, near one of the huge widow's that littered Ouran.

Ignoring the fact that they just called me a guy (-kun normally used for males, and very occasionally females.) I push myself past the host clubs eager customers till I got to their table. They were currently entertaining three girls, wooing them with their 'twincest' act.

"Take a look at this!" I threw the 9 by 12 poster down on the table. "Can you believe it?!? There's gonna be a CD signing for VersaEmerge's new album on the 12th." I tried to turn the volume down on my voice a bit.

_**{Side Note: I didn't know which band to use so I put VersaEmerge because I'm listening to them as I write this. Great Band!}**_

"That band you like is doing a CD signing this week?" Kaoru stated, not looking too interested.

"Are you going to go to it, Vita-Chan? Hikaru added, reading the rest of the poster.

My grin was still plastered on my face, "HELLS YEA I'M GOING!" This band was like my inspiration, like my role model, I practically idolized them! I was not going to miss this for anything!  
I pulled up a chair and strattled it backwards, resting my arms on the top of the back of the chair.  
"I was so excited about it ... I guess I had to come tell you guys right away."

Hikaru gave me a sarcastic grin that matched Kaoru. "You haven't been drinking too many of those energy drinks, have you Vita-Chan?" Hikaru said pointing to my unopened 'Monster'.

"You really should lay off them a bit; you will become dependent on them again." Kaoru added.

Hikaru began to laugh, leaning back in his chair so its front legs came off the floor. "Besides, I don't think we can handle you with any more energy then you do normally."

"I am NOT dependent on them!" I said stubbornly, crossing my arms.

"Suuuurrreee" they both said sarcastically in unison, grins on their faces.

I heard someone clear their throat, and turned around to see Kyouya standing there with clipboard in hand and a fake smile as always when there were customers present.... wait... opps. I totally forgot about the three girls sitting at the table also, all of which were glaring daggers at me for interrupting their session.

The 'Shadow King' gave a rather impish smile, "I'm sorry ladies but the Host Club is closing for today. We won't be open tomorrow though on account of a Club 'bonding trip' so please come back in two days if you want to make another designation."

The yellow clad girls quickly shot me some more dirty looks, then reluctantly got up and left.

Once the girls were out of ear-shot, Kyouya add in a tired and irritated voice, "Miss Vitalia, next time, please refrain from interrupting hosts while they are entertaining." He looked down at me through his glasses with a rather cold look. "I would very much appreciate it if you did."

"Umm... sorry...?", was all I said.

He just nodded and before I knew it, I was surrounded by the rest of the host club.

"Vi-Chan! How Are You?!" Hunni piped up jumping to the side of my chair, bunny in hand and the usual huge grin on.

I told him I was fine, and nodded at Mori as a 'hi', who tagged along behind Hunni.

Haruhi had left early that day to go to the store so I didn't get a chance to say goodbye.

Then Tamaki waltz up to me, he seemed to have recovered from earlier, and placed his hand on my shoulder announcing ever- dramatically that they were going to be going to a karaoke bar again for their Host Club 'bonding day', then they are all spending the night at one of the hosts house that night."You are also welcome to come too Miss Vitalia." He put his one hand under his chin like in thought, and the other holding open a book that was titled 'Parenting Through the Teen Years'. "It says that it is important to be able to spend time with your children so you can better communicate with them."

I cracked open my 'Monster' and began to sip it, "Hmm, well I have work in the early morning, but I can probably go with ya. It's after school tomorrow right?"

"Yea, we are going to leave right after last period. We are all going to just meet there." Kaoru replied.

Hikaru was leaning on the table, "Kaoru and I can give you a ride...if you want..." Hikaru added, avoiding eye contact.

"Sure, if that's okay."

So with that I was getting a ride with the Hitachiin's tomorrow, and was going to go to a 'bonding' day with the Host Club.

Strange cause I only go to the club was because the twins and I have been best friends since we were kids. Our mothers went to school together and were good friends all through high school, collage, and to this day. Up until a few months ago, I had not seen them for almost three and a half years.

I was living in Italy with my mother and father for those years, until I decided I wanted to go to Ouran for my high school years. I wanted to test myself, so I told my parents I didn't want any extra money for extras and stuff. I wanted to prove that I can survive on my own, and so far I have. I was able to moved up here, get a job, and I've been supporting myself every since. My father only pays for my housing and schooling. Although I still feel a bit bad for him paying for even that. My family business has been a slump lately, and I didn't want to inconvenience them any more, knowing how much it costs to live in Italy. Which was the other reason I decided to work, because I wanted my family back in Italy to be able to live there with no financial problems until they got out of this slump..

Lucky I had kept in touch with the twins during the time I was in Italy, and to my surprise, they were attending Ouran too.... I really missed them so much! I didn't have many friends in Italy and it was pretty lonely there in reality... I was so happy when I got a letter, or an e-mail, or phone call from them.... and for some reason... I missed Hikaru the most...

I shook the thought from my head, as the clock towers bell rang through the halls. I'm sure I just missed him as a friend… I kept telling myself that...

"Hey Vita- Chan!" Hikaru waved his hand in front of my face.

"Are you listening to us?"Kaoru add mimicking Hikaru's movements.

"Huh?" I mumbled, realizing I had zoned out again. "What did you say?"

Hikaru looked puzzled, "You okay?"

"Uhh, yea... I was just thinking..." A slight blush creeping on to my face, that I'm pretty sure Hikaru didn't notice, he's so oblivious to even how he feels about Haruhi...

Kaoru had filled me in on it earlier on, that Hikaru may be in love with her... Hikaru held the same confused look on his face, "Okay..?"

I looked around and noticed everyone had already left. "So anyways, we asked you if you wanted to come with us to the beach next weekend. We are going to be staying at our summer house there and our parents said we can bring a few friends." Kaoru said.

"Wanna Come?" they both asked.

"Umm, yea that sounds fun!" I smiled; it was so much fun hanging out with them. They always know how to have a good time. "But I'll have to see if I can get off of work on Saturday first..." I add, taking a swig of my 'Monster'.

We started walking down the hall, to the front entrance of the school, "Ahhh, but it'll be boring without you there." They pouted.

I giggled, "Yea, that's why I'm going to try to get a day off that day. Otherwise who knows what trouble you guys will get into!"

We all laughed. It felt good to laugh with friends again. I want it to always to be like this.

"See you later guys!" I yelled, waving my left arm in the air and my other holding up my bicycle. They waved bye, and I swung my left leg over my bike seat and rode down to the music store. They had offered me a ride so I didn't have to take my bicycle everywhere, but I found it was fun to bike. Plus I'm just too stubborn to let them give me a ride everywhere. I couldn't wait to go to the beach with them! It should be fun! ... I just need to plan an excuse to ditch work now... "Heh... should be interesting..." I muttered to myself, and at the same time, the twins drove by. Out of the corner of my eye.. I thought I saw Hikaru… staring at me..?

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

**[THANK YOU]**

**{!Let Me Know What You Think In A Review! They Are Very Appreciated!}**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Naw, must be my imagination, I told myself. Shrugging it off I continued on my way, and after my shift at 'Bonus Track', I headed home.

I lived with my older brother, Kobe, in a small three bedroom, two bath, two story house, on the edge of the town. It was a short walk to anywhere around there, and Ouran was a twenty minute bike ride. On the first floor there was a small kitchen, den, office, a larger bedroom, and a restroom. The bedroom on the first level was Kobe's, while my room was in the upstairs attic, and had a connected bathroom to it. It was a small house, wedged between towering almost mansion like houses, but it was all we needed for just the two of us. I parked my bike on the side of the house, then dug through my back pack till I found my house key.

The house was noisy as normal on days he had off work, with the sound of piano cords coming from the downstairs office. I through my bag on the floor and yelled, "Hey, Kobe! I'm home." Kobe worked from home on his days off writing and composing music, but on the days he didn't have free time, he owned, and was head chef of, a popular Italian restaurant in a neighboring city about 2 hours away. Since his restaurant he worked at five days a week was far away, he usually stayed at our families vacation house out that way whenever he has work. So since the sound of piano meant that he was home, I had grown very fond to its sound when I came home.

I walked down the short hallway that was off of the den to the office. From behind the electric keyboard and mountain's of stacks of folders and papers, was my older and only brother Kobe. "Benevento a casa, imouto- san*****" he greeted in his practiced Italian accent, a smile on his face. "How was school today?"

"It was fine I guess" I shrugged shifting through the mess till I found a cardboard box to sit on. "Oh yea and I'm going to a Karaoke Bar with the Host Club tomorrow after school, I'll probably be home late."

Kobe looked back down at the music sheet he was working on. "Sounds fun Vivi, but how are you getting home?"

"Well the Hitachiin's offered me a ride…", for some reason couldn't look him in the face, so I picked up a paper a pretended to read it. "So they'll be taking me home I guess."

My older brother head perked up and a grin flashed upon his face, "I see." He swiveled his office chair so he faced my direction and crossed his legs so I guess he looked fatherly. "You have been spending a lot of time with those boys..." He stated in a suspicious voice.

"Umm… yea, and your point is..?", a bit nervous of where this conversation was heading.

"Hmm, so which one you interested in Vivi?" He asked causally, with a huge smirk and teasing eyes.

I could feel my cheeks start to heat up again, "Yea Right! We are just friends!" I practically shouted. I quickly stood from where I was, "I'm going to go do my schoolwork, now if you would please excuse me." I said trying to cover the slight blush. I rushed out of the room, hearing the deep laugh of Kobe behind me.

I mean, I have been hanging out with them a lot… almost every weekend and at school of coarse… but still there was no need to have this conversation with my older brother of all people. He shouldn't just assume things like that! … Even though he is a bit right I guess… I mean, NO he's wrong… is he..?

In any case I remembered that I had to still ask him about going to the beach with them. 'Yea, like I can go back to him now and ask him after that! He'll just tease me even more!' I thought. I decided to just put it off until later, and dashed up the stairs, to the room at the end of the short hallway at the top of the stairs. There was a door at the very end, which was my room. I was leaned against the shut door, staring at the ceiling of my room. "Why am I so unsure of this..?" I mumbled to myself in frustration. I let my legs give out a bit below me and I slid down the door with my back. "Sono davvero innamorata di uno dei miei migliori amici?******" I barely whispered in my natural Italian accent, as I closed my eyes, trying to clear my mind.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

*****= _Translation: 'Benevento a casa' is Italian for 'Welcome Home', and 'imouto-san' is Japanese for 'little sister'._

******=_Translation: Italian for 'Am I really in love with one of my best friends?'_

**_Thank you For Reading~_**

**Review This If You Would Like To See More**_  
_

_

* * *

  
_


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Hikaru's P.O.V-

Meanwhile at the Hitachiin Estate…

"Hikaru, sweetie, what do you think of this material?", mom chirped, examining two different fabric's for her latest fashions.

At first I didn't realize who she was talking to. You know, those moments you have when you hear everything going on, but it doesn't register in you mind, like I'm totally lost in your thoughts. I have been having moments like that quite often lately.

"Hikaru?" She snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I mumbled, looking up from a pad of paper I was sketching a design on.

"Hikaru, are you okay? You've been zoning out a lot lately." Stated Kaoru with a concerned look on his face. I had forgotten he was even sitting next to me.

"I'm fine" I was a bit shocked I had forgotten about him. I looked back down at the dress I was sketching. Out of the corner of my eye I saw mom giving Kaoru a questioning look, then her gaze turned on me.

"Are you sure your okay?" She asked, looking over at my sketch pad. "You have been drawing a lot of Italian styled clothing lately…"

I actually looked at my pad, and noticed I had been drawing while I was zoning out. She was right, it was pretty similar to the pictures Vita-chan sent us of clothing in Italy. I was a short dress, with at laced pattern on it. It was a strapless that was deep purple and had an olive green ribbon below the bust. The model I drew it on had on a black choker lace necklace on…

'Wait a second…' I thought as I stared down at my model's face in shock.

"… doesn't she look a awful lot like Vitalia?…" Mom finished, looking back at me with a giggle. I guess she had noticed my blush as I quickly snapped shut my drawing pad.

I got up from where I was and quickly walked to the door of the studio. Ignoring a half worried, half confused look from Kaoru, and the wide gitty smile of my mothers.

"I don't feel good, I'm going to bed." I stated, leaving. I heard a small thoughtful 'I see' from mother, before I was down the hall and making my way to the other side of the mansion.

'What's wrong with me?!?' I yelled in my head. I was mentally beating myself for that whole scene back there. I mean, normally if that had happened, I would have just brushed it off and said that style reminded me of Vita-chan or something. Why did I freak out?!? Why was I drawing her in the first place? All these questions swirled around in my head, as I sped up the stairs, not caring about the strange looks I got from the maids. Until finally I made it to the safety of my room.

" I'm probably just coming down with something… I'll just try to sleep." I told myself, trying to reassure why things like this kept happening. I dropped my pad by my bed, as I pulled back the sheets, not even attempting to change. But as I soon found out, I couldn't sleep at all, and not cause I wasn't tired either. I had stayed up late last night, restless then too. I want to get some sleep so this random zoning out might stop. But the thing is…

'I can't stop thinking about it!!' I yelled again in my head, pulling the covers over my head and shifting furiously in my bed. After a few seconds of lying there, I decided to finish a design, maybe it would distract me a bit so I could try to sleep. I grabbed my drawing pad from where I was collapsed on the bed.

Pushing myself up onto my elbows, my stomach pressed onto the mattress, I randomly flipped it open. It landed on the page I had been drawing a few moments ago. All I did, or all I could do, was stare at it, 'It really does look like her…' I thought, as the fluttering in my stomach came back.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up.." I moaned, dropping my head to the mattress as well.

'This is the same feeling I got when I watched her ride her bike today.' Sighing, I flopped over on my back, looking up at the ceiling… as my thoughts drifted, I became groggy. I remember hearing footsteps at my door and the door opening, but paid no attention to it.

"I wonder what she's doing now…" I mumbled, half asleep, I dozed off…

**::~[To Be Continued]~::**

* * *

_**Thank You For Reading**_

**Review This If You Would Like To See More!**

* * *


End file.
